


Kłamstwo

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo czasem trzeba skłamać dla większego dobraPrompt 67. "Kłamstwo"





	

          Wystarczyły dwa słowa, to było proste, gdy już w końcu się na to zebrał. A przecież tak długo szukał sposobu, by nikt nie wychwycił jego kłamstwa. Miało to być trudne...  
          Patrząc w jego oczy mógł dostrzec niedowierzanie, a potem złość, a co gorsza rezygnację. Kto by pomyślał, że to wystarczy. Że on uwierzy w tę próbę...  
– W takim razie wynoś się. Nie wiem, co jeszcze tu robisz! – warknął, świecąc oczami.  
          Cofnął się o krok, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Robił to, by ten idiota nie umarł za niego. W końcu był jedynie człowiekiem. A wystarczyło powiedzieć tylko: „Nienawidzę cię”...


End file.
